


Falling

by myleaf



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleaf/pseuds/myleaf
Summary: *架空燐ニキ，fork&cake，fork&cake设定并不完全参考，文中会有一定解释，私设较多*sideA为fork燐cakeニキ，sideB为cake燐forkニキ（没写完）*本质车文，剧情渣，ooc预警
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, 燐niki, 燐ニキ
Kudos: 23





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> *架空燐ニキ，fork&cake，fork&cake设定并不完全参考，文中会有一定解释，私设较多  
> *sideA为fork燐cakeニキ，sideB为cake燐forkニキ（没写完）  
> *本质车文，剧情渣，ooc预警

side.A  
椎名ニキ这辈子最后悔的事，莫过于两年前的今天在餐馆后门的巷子里捡回了天城燐音。

两年前，他还不是这家餐馆的店长，而只是一位普普通通的后厨。那天晚上，他一如既往地去后门倒垃圾，然后发现垃圾桶旁坐着一个红头发的人。那人的穿着看上去并不整洁，仿佛几天没洗过般皱巴巴的，隐约带着点餐厨垃圾的味道。椎名ニキ知道以他cake的身份并不适合在外面随便捡一个还不知道是不是fork的人回家，可当他倒垃圾时眼角余光扫到那人双手抱膝，眼神放空地注视着餐馆外部洁白的墙壁时，他便于心不忍了。

他把那人捡回家，细心喂养。会用喂养一词，实在是因为天城燐音的皮肤太白了。那人的皮肤，白得像质地细腻的淡奶油，又像他们餐馆总是被擦得锃亮的地板，是那种在光的照射下甚至会反光的白。过分的白总容易让人联想到纯洁，想到柔弱。可事实证明，天城燐音这个人恰恰与他当时所想的两个词完全相反——就好比现在，下午近两点，餐馆中的客人们都差不多走光了的时候，天城燐音就这样大大咧咧地闯了进来。

ニキ——我饿了。

嘴上嚷着这话的人丝毫不顾脚下刚被人拖过的地板又染上了属于他的脚印，进来就扯过凳子坐下，然后将长腿搭在另一张凳子上。椎名ニキ忍了好一会才堪堪将把抹布扔到那人脸上的欲望压下去，转身去后厨拿出自己给这人预留的饭菜，不愿再多呆一秒地想立马转身离开。可才刚迈出一步，那人长而有力的手臂就将他拦腰截住，动作强势地把他往后带。这时候椎名ニキ开始懊恼自己为什么要用沐浴露混拖把水拖地，他的脚滑了一下，然后便整个人倒进了一个温暖火热的怀抱。

哈哈，原来你这么热情吗，ニキ？天城燐音轻轻磕咬着他的耳垂，在他耳边嘻笑。他感觉到他的身体从耳垂处冒出了一颗火星，被天城燐音含在嘴里用牙齿和舌头厮磨，就烧起了火。他伸手按着那张脸想把人推开一些，湿热的舌头却趁势重重地舔过他的掌心，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。

眼前这位fork正在捕食——源于天性的恐惧让他的腰瞬间软了下去，抵抗的手也开始发抖。然而刚才还对他上下其嘴的人却像是整够了他，心满意足地将他推开，还假意体谅他般挥挥手道，你去忙吧，我开动了，多谢款待。这让椎名ニキ感觉自己就像是一条招之即来挥之即去的狗。

天城燐音，天城燐音——椎名ニキ拿着搓碗布用力抹着手里的瓷盘，愤愤地将一腔怒气尽数发泄在自己手里这张洁白的瓷盘上，又悲哀自己难逃魔爪。身为cake，他的生存处境本就可悲。没有哪个cake的成长之路上会缺失一位给其带来缠绕终身的心理阴影的fork，椎名ニキ本以为自己小时候遇上过的那位差点真的把他脖颈咬断吃掉的fork就已经是他此生的极限，没曾想他的人生后面还会遇上一个天城燐音。即便他贴上屏蔽贴，留长头发，戴起遮掩屏蔽贴的choker，天城燐音照样轻易地戳穿了他的所有遮掩，在那天夜里的床上含着他的嘴唇，用舌头搜刮袭卷他嘴里的唾液。他甚至脱下了他的choker，锋利的虎牙咬在他贴着屏蔽贴的那块后颈肉上，留下一个鲜明的牙印。做完这一切，还意犹未尽般凑到他耳边，说，ニキ，你知道你是辣的吗？椎名ニキ当然不知道，他只知道那天晚上之后他后面那处难以言说的部位辣得刺痛。虽然他们之间直到现在都只有过那么一个火热的夜晚，但足以让椎名ニキ认清fork是一种多么可怕的人类。不，甚至不能说是人类，天城燐音是恶魔，是以他的恐惧，他的身体为食的魔鬼。

椎名ニキ洗完碗，甩手脱掉围裙，转身后却发现天城燐音正靠在自己身后的门边不知站了多久。他才刚在心中戳着这人来回骂了无数遍，此时不免心虚到不敢直视。他目光低垂，敷衍着回应对方的话语，接过那人手里的盘子再度回到水池前，将水开到最大好让水流声盖过那人的声音。可他还是能听到，他听到天城燐音向他走来的脚步声，才刚将碗放下就被人从后面抱住，那人的手捏着他的下颌让他被迫侧过脸。属于天城燐音的吻落了下来，虽然他们唇舌交缠得分外火热，可那对直视着他的眼睛里翻涌着一股浓烈的他看不懂的情绪。椎名ニキ在此刻不合时宜地想，他尝起来是辣的吗？燐音君会被辣到想喝水吗？就在他分神的时候，他感觉到自己的唇上传来一阵轻微的刺痛。天城燐音捧着他的脸与他接吻，那一咬仿佛是对他不专心的惩罚。他哪里敢专心呢？天城燐音本应是令他惧怕的恶魔，让他此生都避之不及的fork。他却发现他无可救药地越来越沉沦于那双蓝绿色的眼睛中，越是挣扎，越沉越深。

天城燐音是带给他阴影的恶魔，而他也没能拒绝与恶魔交易。他想，他或许正身处于一场赌博当中。或许每一天都可能是他的最后一天，或许在哪一个夜晚，躺在他身边的fork就会扼住他的喉咙然后将他尽数吞吃入腹。他正在赌，赌这个不安定分子可以仅仅满足于与他的这些接触。他甚至在赌一种飘忽脆弱的情感，恶魔会爱吗？恶魔仿佛永远只遵从于欲望，也只用满足欲望。可在天城燐音的亲吻和注视里，他总会错误地想，眼前这个恶魔，或许是在向他祈求爱的。但他可以投下这枚筹码吗？他手里仅有这一枚甚至不知份量轻重的筹码，献出去了，或可赔付一生。

side.B  
天城燐音的手正按在他的后脑勺，将他的脸按得被迫埋进那处气味浓郁的体毛丛中。男人那处生长的毛硬硬的，十分扎脸，他却在这样的气息里被诱惑到有些喘不过气。名为天城燐音的cake在他面前正如水果蛋糕般散发着香甜可口的气味，让他垂涎欲滴。椎名丹希渴望地伸舌舔了舔唇，尖牙隐藏在嘴唇下跃跃欲试。

就在他快要无法抗拒本能地下嘴时，他在无意间目光上瞥，正看见天城燐音脸上带着一种似笑非笑的神情观察着他这番模样。椎名丹希突然觉得像有一盆冷水当头浇过，让他牙齿打颤，也为自己的反应无地自容。他痛苦地闭上眼，喉咙间才刚发出一声呜咽，就被面前这个男人捧着脸吻住了。

cake的唾液对于fork而言是这世界上最醇香的酒液，最甜美的蜂蜜，最清冽的凝露。更何况天城燐音的吻总是这般具有侵占性，他们的嘴唇刚刚贴合，温热的舌头就迫不及待地舔开他的唇缝闯了进来。椎名丹希被迫接纳着在自己嘴里横冲直撞的美味，cake的唾液像油一般从嘴滑过食道落进胃里。火从他们交缠着的舌头间燃烧，顺着油烧到他的体内。他就要自燃了，椎名丹希在接吻中的喘息里恍惚地想着，他的脑海里视野里只剩下一片火红，那是独属于天城燐音的发色。

丹希……

天城燐音似乎察觉到他的出神，这般叹息着放过了他。他也终于能从抑制自己想要咬下那根舌头的欲望的痛苦中挣脱，姿势却依然保持着跪坐在天城燐音张开的双腿前的模样。后脑的那只手又覆了上来，先是动作温柔地抚摸着他的后颈，然后顺着往他的头发摸去，手指一勾就轻易地将他的发绳解开。他的头发披散着垂落于肩，就在上周天城燐音才刚刚帮他剪到齐肩的长度，如今似乎是又长了点，他微微低头的时候，刘海已经有些遮住视线了。

后脑的那只手再度强势地将他往那处按去，已经勃起的性器因此擦过他的嘴角，微微流出的腺液染上了他嘴角的位置。椎名丹希终究无法抵抗地伸舌去舔，舌尖一卷就将那滴液体含入嘴中，近乎珍惜地品味着。而就在他眼前，这根美味的食物正在他张嘴可触的位置，其威力不亚于将满盘珍馐摆在一个将要饿死的人面前。椎名丹希依然抗拒服从fork的本能去进食，可面前这个男人恶劣透了，根本不愿再给他更多的余裕垂死挣扎，而是直接将性器的肉冠顶到他的唇上，摩擦他的唇齿。他饥肠辘辘的肠胃瞬间得到了一点慰藉，椎名丹希张开嘴，终于将顶端完全含住了。

刚吃进去，椎名丹希此前所有的抵抗就呈摧枯拉朽之势被天城燐音的身体破除了。他嘴里的这根东西是如此的美味，诱得他不住收缩口腔用力吸吮，辅以舌头上下舔弄，用柔软灵活的舌头搜刮从肉冠的小孔处留下的每一滴体液。天城燐音摸着他的耳垂，嘴里毫不遮掩那一声声舒爽的喘息，仿若气流都尽数喷进了他的脑子里，把他的理智搅得七荤八素。

好好吃啊，为什么他会觉得这么好吃？好讨厌啊，为什么会有fork的存在？像他这样麻烦的人类就不该诞生于世。可是cake太好吃了，天城燐音太好吃了，好吃到他此前品尝过的所有美食，在如今自己嘴里的东西的对比之下都变得索然无味。一直以来他都在勤练厨艺，自己动手满足自己的食欲，可属于fork的天性这一部分的食欲却无论如何也无法让他靠自己满足。他所吃下的东西只会让他更加空虚，只有现在，此时此刻正填满他的口腔的东西才能让他填补那份空缺。

但这可实在是悲哀。椎名丹希感觉自己仿佛被劈成两半，一半理性的自我正漂浮在半空中，冷眼看着另一半本性的自我又吸又舔地榨取着天城燐音的精液。可他无法停下，后脑勺那只手霸道地限制着他的移动空间，本性占据的身体更是正处于吃大餐之中的狂欢。他听着天城燐音的喘息声越来越粗重，到终于嘴里的性器一抖，浓浓的浊液射进了他的嘴中，分量多到满出嘴角。椎名丹希痴迷地将它们尽数吞下，又意犹未尽地伸舌舔了一圈。

眼前这根制造美味的性器还没有彻底疲软，他已经被诱惑到想主动扑过去再榨取一轮。然而天城燐音没给他这个机会，而是直接握着他的腰把他抱到床上去，转变为跨坐在男人身上的姿势。椎名丹希的食欲一旦被勾起，就很难再平复。他焦躁地扭动起身体，很快，就感觉到自己的后面被人伸进了沾着别的液体的手指。

丹希，上面这张嘴吃我这么久不累吗？不如换这张嘴？它好像也很饿啊。

椎名丹希茫然地与说着这话的男人对视，他想说后面的那不是嘴，他当然不会因为后面吃进了手指而缓解饥饿。可神奇的是，当天城燐音的手指被他的后穴吃进去之后，他居然也有空虚被填补的感觉。被本能支配的fork毫无廉耻心地追逐着能让他满足的手指，甚至越吃越多，两根，三根，吃得气喘吁吁，又从身体深处泛起痒意。他总觉得还差一点，距离他吃饱还差最后一口。就在这时，比手指还要粗大的东西顶在了他的穴口。他甚至还没反应过来那是什么，就被按着肩膀直接坐了下去。

椎名丹希感觉他要窒息了，就像吃饭被噎住一样的难受。有口气梗在他的喉间，上也不是下也不是，涎液从被操到合不拢的嘴边流出。那根他用上面的嘴吃得津津有味的性器，现在正以另一种方式被他下面的嘴饥渴万分地嘬饮着。好饱啊，他的肚子似乎都要被撑大了。可是又好饿，他还想吃，还想要。最好天城燐音能操到射在他体内，将精液注入他的身体，把他彻底喂饱。

他在天城燐音的身上颠簸，没等来对方在他里面射出来，反而自己先出来了一次。乳白色的液体随着天城燐音毫不减速的操弄被甩的到处都是，甚至有一点溅到了天城燐音的嘴角。椎名丹希看着那点乳白，突然想尝尝自己的味道是不是和自己身下这个男人一般。于是他俯下身，伸舌去够那点液体，才刚刚沾到一点就尝到一股苦腥味。两人交合的姿势突然颠倒，天城燐音起身将他压在床上。他又被吻住了，男人从他嘴里抢走了他射出的东西。身下的动作因为这方便控制速度和力度的姿势变得更加粗暴。

到后来椎名丹希已经完全记不清他们做了几次，做了多久。他的肚子里被射进一波又一波精液，他头一次感觉到吃饱的状态。后半夜他向天城燐音求饶，推拒着那人说，我好饱，不要了。而天城燐音是如何回答的？他想了想，那人好像并没有回答。椎名丹希也从来不指望能从天城燐音嘴里听到“马上就好”和“再忍忍就结束了”这些话。在他被喂得吃不下而让精液从穴口随着进出动作缓缓流出时，天城燐音在他耳边说，丹希，你真像只魅魔，要靠吃男人的精液才能吃饱。我们可以做个交易，你管我白天的饭，我负责晚上喂饱你。椎名丹希听到这话只想举起他那没剩什么力气的手往天城燐音的脸上糊去，然而到他的手终于颤颤巍巍地举起时，天城燐音只是温柔地握着，然后牵到嘴边，在他的手心落下一个轻浅的吻。


End file.
